


If only she felt the same way

by OtakuChibi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuChibi/pseuds/OtakuChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first story</p>
    </blockquote>





	If only she felt the same way

**Author's Note:**

> my first story

_I love her_

_._

_._

Wait I forgot she doesn't feel the same way.Why? I'm always nice to her,But then again she always confused me as someone else who isn't me.I remember this one time I saw her smiling but not at me.She only loved this one person,That person is my older brother.Why him?He isn't kind and not nice to her,He act like she doesn't exist.But I show her my love for her but she doesn't know I exist.

.

.

I love her so much it hurts my chest to see her with someone that isn't me.I hate it when someone get near her.It makes me want to killed them.

.

.

**Flashback**

_"Hello"said a girl who saw a boy_ _sitting all alone_

_"H-hello"said the boy_

_"Why are you here all alone?"_

_"Because nobody wants to play with me"_

_"I want to play with you from now on I'm your friend so you won't be all alone"_

_"r-really"_

_Since then they will always play with each other.But sadly one day the boy had to move,But they made a promise to be play again.Sadly the girl forgotten about this and thought it was the boy brother who played with her._ _  
_

_**The end of the flashback** _

today the day where I confessed my love for her.As I walked I saw her but with my brother.I saw her looking at him saying

" _I love you"_

_" I don't now go away you just wasted my time again with your foolishness"_

_"B-But can't you at least consider my feeling for you"_

_"No now go away"_

she was there crying her eyes out while my brother walked away.He saw me and looked away.I never liked him anyway i wanted to comfort her but I can't because I knew she would push me away.But now I feel like my heart just broke and I felt tear coming down my cheeks.I walked home and went straight to my room and check my drawer.There it was the razor,I grabbed it.But then,My brother came to my room he head toward me.He grabbed the razor from me and hugged me.

_"Why?" I asked_

_"Because i thought you needed comfort"_

_"You could've let me killed myself"_

_"You're such a idiot you know that"_

_"I wished I never met her s-she made me confused but yet I loved her"_

_"this is why you shouldn't loved her"_

As I looked at him I never thought the person I hate the most was the person I need.

.

.

But I still love her so much it weird huh I guess my feelings won't change.

 

 

 


End file.
